


QLFC 2017

by QueenVulca



Series: QLFC Round 5 to 10 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bit Of Hope In The End, Could Have Been But I Am Lazy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, From A Different POV, In the fifth chapter-, In the first chapter-, In the fourth chapter-, In the second chapter-, In the sixth chapter-, In the third chapter-, Muggleborns Are Taking Over, No Voldemort No War, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Pansy, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, She's A Bit Deluded, Snake Adopts A Lion Cub Too, The Matrix: Reloaded, Tom Is A Video Gamer, dramione - Freeform, super sad, tomione - Freeform, won't say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/pseuds/QueenVulca
Summary: I took part in QLFC for the year 2017. And these are the stories that were born





	1. The Only One That'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> Pansy knew she was Draco's one true love. Then why was she the one looking at his new family?

**Round 5**

**Team: Falmouth Falcons**

**Position: Chaser 3**

**Round Prompt: Write about a character loving another character despite being mistreated or ignored by them.**

**Prompts:**

**10\. (song) Amnesia-5 seconds of summer**

**4.(emotion) lust**

**7.(dialogue) "It was like kissing a troll, only wetter."**

**Word count: 2,960 (By MS Word)**

**Betas: Ragsweas, Aima D. Duragon, Flyne Autumne**

**Summary: Pansy knew she was Draco's one true love. Then why was she the one looking at his new family?**

* * *

**I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted**

A young girl of five with black hair tied into cute pigtails was lying next to a platinum blonde boy her age, gazing up at the beautiful blue sky watching the fluffy clouds. The boy pointed out a certain cloud, "Look Pansy! That cloud looks just like a garden gnome with its head stuck in a hole. And see! There's its feet up in the air."

The girl giggled. "And look there! That one looks just like a unicorn mermaid."

"There is nothing called a unicorn mermaid!" the boy countered.

"There is!"

"There is not!"

"There is"

"Is not!"

"Is is!"

"Is not!" the girl shouted shrilly.

The boy jumped up, giving a war cry. The girl squeaked, jumping up and running as fast as her tiny legs could manage. The boy soon gained up on her and caught her, making both of them tumble on the grass. They laughed uncontrollably.

"We'll be friends like this forever, Draco!" the girl proclaimed.

"Forever!" he grinned at her.

* * *

**Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?**

They both were sorted into Slytherin, which was a relief to them. At least they'd be near each other and then there was the matter of family honour too. But in the first couple of weeks, Pansy noticed how Draco got himself two cohorts and always busy going after the Three Idiots of Gryffindor- the blood traitor, the half-blood and that mudblood. He no longer played with her. He got himself friends with similar taste in boy games like Quidditch and Exploding Snap. And he had clearly told her that as a big boy he would never play house with her ever. It was a girly game. Boys do  **not**  play with dolls; it was disgraceful for a boy! Pansy played with Daphne and Millicent but it wasn't the same as playing with Draco. She couldn't do anything about it.

The first year was a bore, Slytherin lost for the first time thanks to that partial Headmaster. She should have gone to Beauxbatons, but Draco…

* * *

The second year was a little interesting. Draco's hate interest, Hermione Granger, was petrified. Pansy prayed that she would kick the bucket. But unfortunately, she was fine at the end of the year. Exams were cancelled but Draco's mood was downright blue. He was busy glaring at the Gryffindorks. He even jerked away from her hand when she placed it on his shoulder. She understood him. She really did. So she didn't mind him and gave him the space he needed.

* * *

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?**

The third year was a horrible time for Pansy. Her Draco was hurt by that overgrown bird. She knew Draco had written to Lord Malfoy, but she had written Lady Malfoy about the incident as well. She was sure it was her anxious letter that made Lord Malfoy, who was egged by Lady Malfoy, take such rapid action. She went out and found Draco in the hospital wing. She was so hurt when he didn't even pay any attention to her. She had brought him his favourite chocolate pastries right from the kitchen, but he didn't even see them. He was busy surrounded by his friends and admirers.

In the crowd, Pansy was lost.

**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**

**Like every single wish we ever made**

She went to find Draco when she heard that the hippogriff was to be executed but she found him taunting the Mudblood out on the grounds. As she hastened her trot to join the group to show that prissy girl her place, she watched the Mudblood rear her hand back and punch her Draco in the face. She pulled out her wand to hex that chit silly, but Granger got surrounded by those Gryffindor fools making Pansy lose the sight of her. Draco rushed past Pansy in his haste to go to the hospital wing. He didn't even notice her.

Next time, Pansy would teach that hag of a girl a lesson.

* * *

Her dream finally came true when Draco asked her out for the Yule Ball during the fourth year. She was over the moon. She had her mother send her best gown and jewellery just for the night, including the family heirloom rose-diamond earrings and necklace set. When she went up to Draco, she noticed he wasn't that excited about it like she was. She knew boys didn't like balls, but Draco's disinterest was making her feel bad about being excited. Draco's face showed blatant disinterest until his eyes widened and his attention was focused completely on the Durmstrang Champion's date. Pansy followed his line of sight and found him staring at a pretty girl dressed in an average periwinkle dress. Pansy would never accept it but even she felt that girl looked pretty good on the arm of Viktor Krum. Then she did a double take when that girl passed by her.

"Is that...Granger?" she whispered in surprise.

"Looks like it," Draco's face was sporting a smirk. "She cleans up…nice," Draco commented, his eyes raking all over her.

Pansy fumed as she watched that mudblood spoil her night again. Draco barely gave his attention to her. He tuned out most of her words. After the customary one dance, he left her and went to be with his friends who, like him, had abandoned their dates.

Pansy stood there in the crowd of dancing people. She had never left so alone in a room full of people before. She huffed and walked to that group Draco was with. She wasn't a ditchable date. She was Pansy Parkinson and she got what she wanted.

But the night was rather uneventful. Draco outright refused to dance with her any more than required. Instead, during the couple's slow dance she spotted him go out in the gardens. She glimpsed a periwinkle figure out of the corner of her eyes. But that could have been her imagination. He can't do this over and over again. Pansy stomped her feet. She would have to talk to her parents about drawing up a betrothal between Draco and her soon.

* * *

Next summer, her father went to talk to Lord Malfoy about the betrothal. She was on pins and needles until her father returned. As soon as she heard the whoosh of the Floo, she literally flew down the stairs to get the news. It was extremely unladylike like her mother said but on this occasion, it could be forgiven.

"I refuse to give you away to the Malfoys," Lord Parkinson replied handing his travel cloak to their house elf and walking into his study.

Pansy followed her father into the study. "What?! Why?" She shouted, unable to hold back her reflex.

Lord Parkinson narrowed his eyes at Pansy's misbehaviour but let it slip off, for this once.

"That is because their  _master_  has returned," Lord Parkinson replied and then Pansy's mother ushered Pansy out of the study to have a talk with Lord Parkinson.

Pansy walked all the way to her room numb from the news.

_'This can't be happening. Draco and she were meant to be.'_

**It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?**

**If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

* * *

That summer she got her letter saying she was a Prefect. Her mother and father couldn't have been more proud. Then she read the letter again. She was a Prefect along with Draco. Fates were smiling down on her.

The Start Of Term Feast revealed that Undersecretary Umbridge would be supervising the school on behalf of the Ministry.

_'This is a great start. Finally, there would be some real teaching happening in Hogwarts.'_

Pansy smirked and turned to Draco to talk about the possibilities but she found him staring straight towards the Gryffindor table.

_'Why was Draco staring at Potter? Maybe already planning some good lessons for him!'_

Life couldn't get any better.

It was normal patrolling on orders of the High Inquisitor, but to Pansy, it wasn't. She had been noticing how Draco was becoming stalkerish- stalkerish for the Gryffindor Trio. More often than not, she found him trailing those Gryffindor fools. But at least, Draco was punctual for their weekly patrolling. It was a lovely time roaming the dreary castle alone together. That night was especially romantic. It was cloudy the whole day but at night there was a drizzle with some lightning. As they walked side by side, Pansy grasped his swinging hands in hers.

"What are you doing, Pans?" Draco asked lifting their joined hands up.

It was a good sign that Draco hadn't removed his hand from hers. "It's lightning. It's scary. So, I'm holding your hand."

Draco didn't say anything more. He merely removed her hand from his and walked a little further from her.

That day her heart broke a bit. But she wouldn't cry. She was stronger than this. And she knew Draco loved her in his own way.

**'Cause I'm not fine at all**

* * *

**I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

Then, on the train for their sixth year, she found Draco sitting with a morose face as if his life was ending that day.

"What happened to you, Draco? You look awfully pale," Pansy commented as she held Draco's face between her hands.

Draco jerked away from her. "I'm fine."

"Draco! Stop lying to me and tell what's wrong!" Pansy demanded.

"I told you I am fine!" Draco shouted in her face and stood up walking out of the compartment.

When Pansy tried to get up, he snarled, "I don't want you following me. If you do, I cannot be held responsible for what I do then!"

Pansy's chest was heaving, she was so scared. She actually believed that Draco would do what he said.

Sitting in that compartment, Daphne merely smirked at Pansy and turned to talk to Theo who didn't pay any heed to whatever unfolded just then.

Pansy was a smart girl. She knew when Draco needed his space. As soon as he calmed down he would come and apologise to her. She was his oldest friend and now his...would be a bride.

It was an uneventful day when Pansy discovered why her father had refused the contract for betrothal. Draco was a Death Eater. The youngest Death Eater ever. And he was given a mission by the Dark Lord himself. She knew what she had to do in this situation- be his rock, his unyielding support. She would be there when he was in a dark place.

Strangely, Draco was never to be found. A person had to be present there for the other person to give their support. And Draco was never there. She searched the common room, the dorms, the Great Hall, the courtyard, the library- every place that was Draco's haunt. But he was nowhere to be found. Where had he hidden away?

Once she kissed Gregory Goyle right in front Draco to make him jealous but all he did was sneer at the two of them and told them to get a room.

"How did it feel like kissing him?" Millicent had asked her later in their room.

"It was like kissing a troll, only wetter."

"Eww...then why did you do it?"

"The things I do for love…" Pansy sighed.

**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

**And forget about the stupid little things**

One day, she heard Draco was hospitalised. That Potter filth had attacked him. She was going to kill him. She rushed to the hospital wing only to find Astoria sitting beside him, running her fingers through his hairs. Draco moaned and Astoria caressed his hair. His arms twitched restlessly as he moaned again. Astoria got up and went to call Madam Pomphrey. Pansy tried to come near him to soothe him but Astoria and Madam Pomphrey spotted her.

"What are you doing here, Ms Parkinson? And so late?" Madam Pomfrey asked curtly, not liking that a student was out of bed after curfew.

"I came to see Draco," Pansy replied meekly.

"That's what visiting hours are for," Madam Pomfrey replied. "Now, now, go back to your dorm. It is late now."

"But- but Astoria? Why is she here?" Pansy demanded, stubbornly standing her ground.

"That's because  _she_  is his fiancee," Astoria replied snippily, her chin pointed towards Pansy. She tried to look down her nose at Pansy but it didn't work given Pansy was taller than her. Pansy saw Astoria's eyes glint with pride.

"What do you mean, fiancee?"

"It means I am engaged to be wed to Draco," Astoria snapped shoving her ring finger with the Malfoy heirloom ring on Pansy's face. The shine of the diamond in the dim candle light seemed to taunt Pansy, telling how the one dream of her was now dashed to pieces.

**Tell me this is just a dream**

**'Cause I'm really not fine at all**

Pansy ran towards her dorm like there were hounds of hell nipping at her heels. Her vision was fuzzy with the tears that didn't seem to stop flowing. She sobbed but didn't stop running until she reached her room. The door slammed open, waking up her roommates. She screamed at the top of her voice, pulled at her hair.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! DRACO IS MINE! HE CANNOT BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!"

Her roommates were drowsy with sleep ladened eyes, they could hardly understand what was happening.

Pansy screamed herself hoarse. That was like a bucket of cold water on their face. They shared a look and brought out their wands to stop Pansy from going insane. Pansy threw a something against the wall. Crying hysterically, crumpling to the floor sobbing her heart out. Someone pitied the girl fallen at their feet and went out to call their Head of the House. Pansy needed help.

* * *

The war was over. Sure, Pansy had tried to serve Harry on a silver platter to the Dark Lord but she did that only to get back at what Potter for what he did to Draco. She hadn't forgotten it, oh no… she hadn't forgiven it either. She had tried to find Draco after the war but he was nowhere to be found. Many said he went away with his parents quite sometime before the start of the battle.

And now her parents came to take her away to France away from a recovering Wizarding Britain, away from the taint of being associated with the Death Eaters.

* * *

She later kept tabs on Draco through the trashy Witch Weekly. One day it even featured Draco's wedding. The wedding photo looked like it came out of a fairytale but Pansy was sure that she could see only lust in Astoria's eyes whereas Draco's eyes were cold, shut off.

_'It wouldn't be a happy marriage. He hadn't married for love.'_

**The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone**

**I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone**

It was a long time until she met Draco again. She had read about the now widower Draco Malfoy. Daphne, despite being mean to her, had told her about how Draco and Astoria had a plain pureblood marriage life. They had grown to be friends, they had loved each other, they were parents to a beautiful baby boy, but they weren't in love with each other. Draco had once confessed to Theo, Daphne's now husband, in a drunken stupor after Astoria's funeral that he should have grown a spine and confessed his love to his first true love. Yes, he had been happy with her; yes, they had some lovely memories but he regretted his marriage, he regretted being the obedient son, he didn't regret his son but he regretted a lot of things.

**It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on**

**It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long**

Pansy Parkinson was now Pansy Goyle now but she knew if she approached Draco he would take her in. They still had a prospect to rekindle their love that never got a chance. She booked the first Portkey to Britain. She could give her life for him, so what was marriage in the face of it?

**If today I woke up with you right beside me**

**Like all of this was just some twisted dream**

**I'd hold you closer than I ever did before**

**And you'd never slip away**

She reached to find Draco with his son in the crowd. That platinum blonde hair shone like a beacon. She walked towards him when he turned the other way and opened his arms. But his son was faster than him; he ran and gave a bear hug to a petite, tanned brunette who was beaming at Draco's boy. Draco approached that woman and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. The kid said something that had the adults in peals of laughter. Hermione Granger ruffled Draco's son's hair and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders. They looked like a family.

The shine of gem shone on Hermione's ring finger. No, wait. They  _are_  a family.

Pansy stood there, tears running down her painted cheeks and falling on the floor.

**'Cause I'm not fine at all**

**No, I'm really not fine at all**

**Tell me this is just a dream**

**'Cause I'm really not fine at all.**

* * *

 


	2. Round 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fantastic game, Matrix Reloaded: Hogwarts Edition. Tom is progressing by leaps and bounds using his Lord Voldemort avatar. But something tells him not everything is as it seems. Will he know the truth before it's too late? Press Enter To Begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 6
> 
> Team: Falmouth Falcons
> 
> Position: Chaser 3
> 
> Round Prompt: Matrix
> 
> Additional Prompts:
> 
> 3\. (quote) For every problem there is one solution which is simple, neat, and wrong. — H. L. Mencken
> 
> 5.(word) bloodthirsty
> 
> 15\. (word) coast
> 
> Word Count: 2,996 excluding the Author Note.
> 
> Betas: Aima D. Duragon, Flyne Autumne.
> 
>  
> 
> Author Note:
> 
> "While making the Matrixfilms, the Wachowskis told their close collaborators that they had no intention of making another one after The Matrix Revolutions.Instead, they gave their blessing to the notion of gamers"inherit[ing] the storyline", and The Matrix Onlinevideo game was billed as the official continuation."
> 
> Taking this statement into account, this story uses the video game inheriting the storyline concept. after all, everything began from the machines taking over the world. What if the video games are just a ploy to disguise the Matrix trying to take over again?

* * *

**Boom! Wham! Boom boom!**

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

**Blast!**

"Lord Voldemort wins this match," announced an electronic voice.

"Take that, you smug blond!" Tom shouted into his mic as he pumped his fist, his avatar on the screen doing the same.

"Shut up, you bloodthirsty cur! You may have won the war but you still need Lucius Freaking Malfoy to win this war! This was just a practice match!" shouted his rival of the match, Lucius.

Tom laughed as he removed his VR headset. "It's okay. No need to be a sore loser!"

"Screw you. Life is a pain," Lucius spat without heat.

"And anyone saying otherwise is selling something," Tom quoted.

Lucius smiled. He looked at his wristwatch and added in a softer voice, "Dude, I got to go. I have an early morning lecture tomorrow. So, we are still on for the raiding the Ministry tomorrow night though, right?

"Yeah, buddy," Tom replied removing his VR headset. He looked at his newest device and smiled.

Tom Marvolo Riddle had recently got his first VR video game and he couldn't get enough of it. He played this multiplayer game in the game room of his dorm along with other players. He is one of the best players in the Matrix Reloaded: Hogwarts Edition game. He had only been playing for a couple weeks but it felt like he was already a part of the Matrix.

Damn, wasn't he loving it?

* * *

"The One has now logged off, Mione," Harry replied removing his headphones.

"It's the best time to lock onto him now," Ron added.

"Tomorrow, everyone. It's D-Day tomorrow," Hermione replied.

* * *

Tom was running ragged. His team and he had finally reached the inner sanctum of The Ministry after pulling an all-nighter. He had finally broken the wards and was about to overthrow the government! Soon, the British Ministry of Magic would be under his team's control. Next stop, world annihilation. His Death Eaters and he were fighting the meager force of Order of Phoenix members and some foolhardy students level players.

But he couldn't help but notice how often his teammates acted more and more like their characters of this game. Lucius was a cautious player but as every level progressed he's becoming a scaredy cat, Bella becoming crueler with her targets, Antonin- more cold and indifferent than usual, Snape becoming more mysterious and Greyback acting like a damn animal with his targets. Once he made his werewolf character eat a child. What was  **wrong**  with  _everyone_?!

This level was turning out to be harder than usual. The 'enemies' were formidable and this wasn't even the boss fight. Tom wondered for a moment how hard fight the boss would be.

"Holy Xbox! The boss is here," his Russian friend, Antonin cursed.

"Already? The boss fight isn't supposed to happen until we go attack Hogwarts school," Bellatrix, their only female gamer whispered.

Tom looked pissed. It had taken him a really long time to get to this point and he wasn't going to get his team get thrown out of the game just because the boss fight happened almost fifteen levels early.

He already had some recurring opponents team in this story —Harry Potter and his merry band of righteous warriors— who always managed to stop his progress to the next levels. He couldn't afford to fight the boss and lose just now.

He had his wand raised when a bushy-haired, bloodied and bruised brunette came in front of him. Tom rolled his eyes. Righteous,  _female_  warrior of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger, ready to spoil everything again. His avatar raised his wand to shoot Granger down when she spoke, "This isn't just a game, Tom. For everyone else, this is a matter of life and death."

"Get out of my way! I'm almost at the end of this level, girl!"

"Remember, Tom. You kill someone here, they die. They really die," she looked straight into his eye as she said it.

"What do you mean?"

"Open your eyes, Tom."

"What?"

"Open your eyes," she whispered.

Tom woke up with a gasp, his heart pounding as if it was trying to burst out of his chest. He wiped his sweat drenched face and fumbled to get his glass of water by the bedside.

As he gulped down his water, he couldn't help but wonder when he had gone to bed. He had been playing his game! How did he get to his bed? Where were his friends? Where was his VR headset?

He switched on the bedside light only to see a note, attached to his wall, fluttering lightly in the breeze that came through the open window.

One minute! Who had opened his window?! It had been closed! He  _always_  kept that creaky window closed!

He jumped out of bed and rushed to look out but found the coast was clear in the middle of the night.

Did he dream it all then? And so vividly?

He shook his head as if it could dispel the erratic thoughts in his head and went towards the note. He ripped it off the nail that fixed it to the wall and read,

**"** **If you care to know the truth,**

**Meet me at the Whomping Willow,**

**on the edge of the campus.**

**8 am sharp. Don't be late**

**-H.G"**

Tom slapped the card against his palm wondering about the offer. But there were only a couple questions prevalent on his mind. How in the world had Hermione Granger found out where he lived? And most importantly, how had she entered his dorm?

* * *

Tom raised his coffee to his lips as the three people sitting before him on the grass looked at his face expectantly. They had explained their theories and were taking in how  _he_ was taking in their theories. He took a deep gulp of his coffee, only to find that it was so hot it almost liquefied his mouth off. Somehow he managed not to make a noise. He coughed a little and spoke hoarsely, "You mean  _I_  killed your parents? I? As in, I, Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Yes," the raven haired young man sitting before him answered tiredly.

"Let me get this straight. I  _killed_  your parents using a  _game_  that everyone plays?" Tom asked incredulously.

"Yes, Tom," the brunette replied.

Tom dropped his now empty cup near him and threw his hands in the air and huffed out, "I don't  **fucking**  believe you."

The ginger headed guy placed a couple newspapers in his hand and pointed his chin towards them. Tom angrily opened the newspaper only for the front page headline to tell him that a family of newly turned parents in Godric's Hollow were murdered in their house on the eve of Halloween under suspicious circumstances. Luckily, the baby boy survived with only a scar to mark his survival. Harry Potter.

Tom looked up from the newspaper only to have the raven-haired guy to move his bangs from his face and expose a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"You are Harry Potter?" Tom stated disbelievingly.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Huh… I imagined you would a little taller," Tom said nonchalantly.

Harry merely rolled his eyes at Tom's comment.

"If you are Harry Potter, then that makes you," Tom pointed towards the brunette, "Hermione Granger and you," Tom pointed towards the ginger headed guy, "Ronald Weasley."

"Just Ron works too, okay?" Ron replied resignedly.

Tom nodded and handed over the newspapers. "I still don't believe you."

Hermione pulled out another newspaper and opened a specific page for him to read.

"A family in Little Hangleton found dead in mysterious condition," Tom read out. "Yeah, so? What's that got to do with me?" Tom asked Hermione.

She pointed out to a certain paragraph.

"The Riddles of Little Hangleton were found dead this morning under—" Tom again read out before he spotted abruptly. "Yeah, so they share the same name with me. So what?"

"Your mission…sorry, Voldemort's level 3 mission killed this family," Harry explained.

Tom pursed his lips. "Naah. You guys are bluffing me." Tom started to get up when Hermione placed her hand on his wrist and a current ran through him.

"What the fuck!" Tom cursed as he shook his numb hand to get rid of the pins and needle feeling. "What did you do to me?"

"My hand is bare, Tom," the brunette showed him her bare hands. "I know this seems like a big, fat lie to you but tell me one thing. Don't you sometimes feel like there's something wrong with everything here? With  _everyone_  here? As if there's something you are forgetting, that's at the corner of your mind but it always eludes you?" the brunette asked him.

"Too many video games does that to you," Tom countered.

"Have you ever had a dream, Tom, that you were so sure was real? What if you were unable to wake from that dream? How would you know the difference between the dream-world and the real-world?" Ron spoke for the first time.

"Sleep deprivation," Tom answered flatly.

"Do you ever feel an undercurrent running through your skin only to get exhausted and go to bed despite waking up just moments ago?" Hermione implored.

"All-nighter side effects," Tom snapped without even paying attention to what she was saying. "Alright, look, if you guys are video game  _vegans_  or something please, you are wasting everyone's time. I have to grind some more to get enough points to face the boss," Tom said as he got up dusting his track pants.

"We are trying to free your mind, Tom. But we can only show you the door. You're the one that has to walk through it," Hermione told him. For a moment, it felt like a déjà vu. As if he had heard that before. But he didn't pay it any attention.

"Toodles. Hope to see you never." And he walked off towards his dorm.

"What do we do now, Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione who was watching Tom's figure get smaller and smaller as he walked further away.

"Never forget that for every problem there is one solution which is simple, neat, and wrong," Hermione quoted.

"Which means?" Harry enquired.

"Plan C, aka Rock-His-World."

* * *

The next day, Tom had started grinding to up his already high game points even higher to get upgrades. His yew wand was supposed to turn into the Elder Wand before he had to fight the Boss, Albus Dumbledore. He knew it was just a computer generated 'enemy' but something about the long bearded 'wizard' gave him chills.

It had been a couple days since the freaky Trio incident. He hadn't been able to completely shake off the brunette's words either. As a result, he had even started seeing things too. His dorm wall once flickered! And last night when he was working on an assignment, his computer seemed to be melting into itself. But when he poked his pen at it, it went back to its previous self — complete with dust stains in the corner of the display to the regularly abused Q, W, A, S, navigation and Shift with faded tags.

Those three had planted such a doubt in his mind that he was questioning his whole existence! It was one reason why he had gained a mere 20 points in the past two hours of grinding. Tom huffed and was about to remove his VR headset when he saw a familiar head full of bushy brown hair out of the corner of his eye.

He thought better and chased after her, abandoning his team in the beautiful parlour of Malfoy Manor. He had thought it was a huge coincidence that his friend shared his last name with a full family of avatars. Yet now, it all seemed like pieces of the puzzle falling into place. No, he still didn't believe what those three had sprouted at him but that nagging voice at the back of head made him look twice at everything. He had poked his cat, Nagini, in the morning too when she did her usual 'feed-me-my-world-is-ending' dance. That had ended with a nasty glare along with a hiss thrown at him. He had apologised, but cats…

He was running down the labyrinth of hedges when he came face to face with Hermione.

"Wake up, Tom. This is the last time I can meet you like this. Please, wake-up. Hundreds of lives are at stake," Hermione pleaded him.

"How can I wake up when I am already awake?" Tom snapped at her irrational request.

"Wish for it, Tom! Are you a wizard or not?" Hermione replied cryptically and somehow her avatar dissolved into nothing.

He opened his mouth to question her when Bellatrix huffed at him.

"Tom, we are at a very important point of this game. We need to win."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why, My Lor—" Greyback, their reserve player for Snape — who was apparently having a lie-in that day — began when Bellatrix jabbed her elbow into his ribs to stop him from saying something.

"He gets a little into the depth of the character,  _Lord_  Voldemort," Bellatrix explained for him.

Suddenly, a red light hit Tom making him fly across the Atrium and hit the wall. He groaned, falling into a heap. It didn't hurt much but his back was surely going to bruise later. That was one hell of a fall. He knew what a VR game could do and what it  _couldn't_  do. And getting a player to slam the wall and get hurt is definitely something it couldn't do.

"I'm getting outta here."

"What you mean?"

"I'm done. This game is getting into my head," Tom explained as he tried to get the VR headset off. But he couldn't do it now.

"What the hell?" Tom cursed.

"Tom, why are quitting now of all times?" Antonin asked him.

"Don't you get it? This game is sick! I can't wake up. I can't! This game has merged with my reality! I'm done with this," Tom shouted frustrated throwing away his 'wand' on the floor.

"He's right, you know," Lucius told Bellatrix who was staring at Tom in disbelief. "I can't make out what's real and what isn't either. This game has taken over my life. It has made Narcissa...made Narcissa disappear!"

"What utter bull!" Bellatrix cursed. She raised her 'wand' and cast a spell at Tom.

Tom looked in disbelief as he took in his teammate cursing his avatar. But the curse never reached him; instead, it bounced off a transparent shield.

"Started showing your true colours already, Bellatrix?"

Tom watched Hermione taunt Bellatrix. She snarled and ripped off the headset. Much to Tom's surprise, Bellatrix's avatar still remained in the gaming area. She did not log off. Tom watched through his headset as his friends one by one removed their headsets yet remained in the gaming area.

Somehow, his own had dissolved away and Tom watched as the walls of the game room rippled like a stone dropped in still water. And then in the blink of an eye, he found himself standing in the halls of the Ministry of Magic.

He looked and found himself wearing the clothes of his avatar. He quickly checked his face with his hands. He knew his avatar was...horrible, but there was something undeniably nauseating about being able to feel that reptilian flesh with his hands. Had he always been so vain about his good looks? If so, he was sure that was his only vanity. Well...one of the top five.

While he was lost in his musings, Hermione and her friends faced off against some of his friends. Lucius had given up fighting and was hiding behind a statue. Antonin seemed to be sparring with Ron of the freaky Trios whereas Greyback and the Lestrange brothers seemed to be fighting a battle to the death with, Tom guessed, the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Then he heard Hermione's voice right next to his ear, despite the fact that she was quite far away dueling with Bellatrix.

"Remember how freaking good you are at dueling, Tom? It's time for you to do that again."

Tom concentrated and willed his wand to come to him. As soon as his yew wand came into his palm, Tom was a sight to see. Tom fought every offensive dueller, who were ironically his own team mates- The Death Eaters, with the grace of a dancer. He never stayed in one place more than a couple minutes. And when he left, his opponent was found bound in ropes and unconscious.

After every opponent was incapacitated, Tom the storm took a breather.

"What…ju-just happened?" He panted out the question.

Hermione handed him a towel and a glass of cold water, "You have jumped down the Rabbit Hole, Alice. Now follow the white rabbit," Hermione told him cryptically which seemed like a habit that Hermione had.

"Easy for you to say," Tom wheezed out as he sat on the floor resting his sore legs.

"Tom, today you chose a side. You chose to save lives. You really did a good job," Hermione told him with a warm smile.

"Can you just tell me what actually happened? What happened to Bellatrix? What happened to everybody? It's like they forgot who they were and turned to be their avatars!"

"Long story short, you are The One, Tom. Only you can show people what they can do. Only you can show us a world without the Matrix controlling us. Only you can show us a world without rules and controls, without borders or boundaries. A world where anything is possible."

Tom blushed. "So…uh…ahem…can you tell me where are we exactly?" Tom fumbled a bit not being used to such glowing praises that too from a girl…a beautiful girl…no...warrior.

Hermione smirked. "Welcome to the Matrix."


	3. Mugglization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone but him knew about this new phenomena happening at Hogwarts. So Draco chose the best option available- get Granger helps. Would Hermione look past the bulling he did in the first three years and led a helping hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QLFC ROUND 7
> 
> POSITION- CHASER 3
> 
> PROMPT- Write about a witch or wizard attempting to smuggle (one or more) Muggle technology into Hogwarts.
> 
> ADDITIONAL PROMPTS-
> 
> 15\. (dialogue) "What do you mean, these pictures don't move?"
> 
> 6\. (setting) movie theatre
> 
> 7\. (word) confusion
> 
> WORD COUNT: 2,970
> 
> BETA- Flye Autumne, Aima D. Duragon, Moonlight Forgotten, Ragweas.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I have shifted the story timeline. Taking Harry Potter generation to be born in the 2000s and with no Voldymoldy. But the blood prejudice has been there.

* * *

 

**MUGGLIZATION**

* * *

 

_"If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me,_ _One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go!"_

Draco smiled indulgently as he watched Hermione sing along with the song. He was sitting in the dark Room of Requirement watching a movie with his friends along with Hermione's friends nonetheless.

He couldn't help but think back to the events that brought him to this point.

Dear Merlin, it all began with the black market that had taken root in the school…

* * *

 

Draco was busy taking notes in the Astronomy class. It was an infuriating task of trying to pin the stars and planet locations in par with Sinistra. Draco griped his quill tightly cursing the heavens for the stupid class when he saw something move from the corner of his eyes.

**Scratch, scratch, scratch.**

The scratch sound was way different from the usual scratch of quill over parchment; it sounded rather softer. He turned his head only to spot Tracey Davis handing very, very thin sheets of parchment to anyone who handed her a couple knuts. His classmates were using that thin parchment to write on.

 _'What was so special about those sheets of parchment anyway?'_  Draco wondered.

Sinistra pointed out another new star in the constellation and in his hurry, Draco put excess pressure on his nib. It cracked and ink spattered all over his laboured work. He snapped his quill and looked around to spot who had written the whole thing.

Granger and he locked eyes and he pointedly looked away. After the teasing he had done to her back in second year, he couldn't possibly ask for her notes.

Later, Blaise gave him his notes only for Draco to find the markings on a writing paper that was printed with fine, crisscrossing lines that came together to make an evenly spaced grid.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a freaking graph paper, mio amico idiota," Blaise explained.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

Blaise clutched his head in his hands and began in a deep voice, "Mind it, Draco. there's a wave coming in that'll change the way to see everything."

"Keep your idiota to yourself," Draco snapped while Blaise chuckled.

* * *

 

That change did come on a fine Sunday morning. It was three weeks shy of Halloween and already the air had turned nippy. Draco adjusted his scarf when he spotted Granger checking if the coast was clear and then she made a run past him. It wasn't like he was hiding in an alcove, but Granger not seeing him in a plain wide corridor was something he hadn't encountered.

He decided to follow her to see what was so important that she had blatantly ignored him!

Following her, he found her meeting up with Dean Thomas, who was sitting on the ground near the Black Lake pulling items out of his bag. Hermione smiled at him and at one time even squealed on finding something from the pile that Thomas had pulled out.

Draco sighed in frustration, wishing he brought his Omnioculars along. He watched as more and more people gathered around the two of them and soon the pile dwindled down.

Hermione had something indistinguishable in her hands. She gave Thomas some galleons and with a skip in her step, she joined Potter and Weasley, who had been waiting for her only a short distance away.

_'What the hell was going on in the school?'_

Later that day, he decided to approach the only person he thought could give him some answers: Granger. She was a person with a large heart. She would certainly find it in herself to forgive him for his illogical tauntings he had done in his early years. Wouldn't she?

Draco steeled himself and approached Granger, who was sitting on a wide windowsill in the second floor corridor. She appeared to be enjoying the view.

Draco coughed lightly. "Granger, a word?"

She didn't respond.

Draco coughed a little more loudly, but, again, she didn't respond.

_'Is she ignoring me?'_

Draco took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. Yes, as an ex-bully he can attest to the fact how difficult it is to talk to one's victim civilly. She could hex him or worse curse him. She was capable enough. That nose breaker punch had shaken his confidence.

Ever since that incident, he had retired from bullying. Boy-pulls-the-hair-of-the-girl-he-likes theory doesn't work. He could confirm that. Yes, he didn't actually pull her hair, but words hurt enough.

This way was better. Gather courage and speak to one's object of attraction. Civility is a way to friendship. It can later turn into something more-depending on—Merlin! He was rambling to himself.

Draco let out his breath slowly and began, "I was...uh...wondering-" 'So articulate of me,' "-wondering if you could tell me what's going on? I mean...those thin pieces of paper that Davis was selling and then...that crowd around Dean Thomas today. I saw you, too. I wasn't stalking you or anything but if…" He drifted off, his rambling coming to a halt.

_'Is she still ignoring me? How dare she! After I spoke to her so civilly too!'_

Draco stepped towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her. Hermione gasped and turned to face him, placing her hand over her heart.

"Malfoy! You startled me," Hermione said as she took deep breaths to calm down. Draco noticed that there was something in her ears that had red thread attached.

Hermione pulled out two budlike things out of her ears. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Draco nodded; his surprise on finding this new equipment quelled his ire. "What is that thing?" he pointed at the thread attached to small buds,his curiosity getting the better of him.

"This," Hermione pulled out a small rectangular thing attached to those threads, "is an iPod. You listen to music on it. These are wires," she pointed to the threads, "and these are the earbuds. You put them inside your ears and listen to music. I altered them a little so that the magic doesn't harm this gadget."

"Those are a sure way to become deaf early in life. These buds are too close to the ear drums."

"If I listen on a loud volume for a long time, then in the long term, yes. It's at a reasonable volume right now. Come sit by me. Listen to it yourself. Experiencing is believing," Hermione invited Draco.

Draco sat down beside the Muggleborn and spent an unlikely hour listening to music that was made by Muggles and liking it.

That was the day when it seemed to Draco that Hermione had forgiven his faux pas towards herself and began the relationship anew.

* * *

 

Then there was that Ball event with a ridiculous name called Prom that was taking place during the Halloween of their sixth year. Taken from Muggle school idea, the school board of governors had decided it would be a nice idea to incorporate some Muggle ideas to allow the students to let down their hair.

But it felt like Yule ball all over again with the added effect of wearing costumes. As soon as Draco heard the rumour about the Prom, he made sure that Hermione knew that he was interested in asking her out. He didn't want a repeat of the disastrous affair of Yule Ball of 2014.

Hermione had looked rather surprised when he had asked her out, but after recovering from the shock, she'd agreed. This time, Draco Malfoy would be the object of every boy's envy. He was taking Hermione  _'Gryffindor Princess'_  Granger out for this event.

Happy as a lark, he waited outside the Gryffindor tower dressed as the Goblin King whose picture Hermione had shown him.

It was a classy costume where all he had to do was wear ruffled off-white shirt with glittering night sky blue jacket, tight leather pants of the same colour, shimmery makeup on his face (Pansy and Astoria hadn't stopped laughing well after the moment he told them what he wanted) and a hair lengthening charm on his fabulous hair in a messy style.

He knew she was punctual as anyone could be, but today he wished she was fashionably late because wanted her to be the center of everyone's attraction! And she was.

Wearing a shimmery ivory princess gown with a corset body covered glittering embroidery, Hermione walked gracefully down the stairs. Draco couldn't shift his eyes from her, especially her bare shoulders.

_'Did her skin always look that milky?'_

She was a vision in ivory. Walking down in those sparkling silver heels, Draco thought there couldn't be anything sexier than someone like Hermione. Her voluminous hair was held back with sparkling leaf-like hairband.

He gave a smile unlike his usual smirk and held out his gloved hand for her.

"You clean up well, Granger," he complimented her.

Hermione smiled knowing it was his way of praising her. "You look fine too."

Draco smirked at that now. He turned around only to be accosted by the photographer brothers.

"Pose for the camera, please," the taller one requested.

Hermione looked up at Draco. "A picture?" she asked him with a smile.

 _'Vixen,'_  Draco thought fondly.

Draco nodded and stood with his arms around Hermione's waist. The taller one directed them to a nice pose and then clicked a photo with a blinding flash. The shorter one came forward and waved his camera in front of Hermione saying "Pola-something".

Hermione nodded and excitedly looked at the shorter Creevey brother's camera and smiled. Draco copied her and smiled politely.

The contraption gave a loud whir and a small piece of something came out of it.

The boy held the edge of it and shook it vigorously. Hermione looked absolutely giddy as the boy handed it to her. Draco looked over her shoulder and found it was a picture of them. But, surprisingly, it wasn't moving.

"It isn't moving," Draco commented.

"It's a Polaroid, Malfoy. These pictures don't move," the shorter Creevey replied.

"What do you mean, these pictures don't move?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Us muggles take non-moving pictures with our cameras. This camera here is a Polaroid camera. It makes the pictures as soon as the picture is taken," the taller Creevey explained.

Draco nodded. Picture instantly made. That was magic of a different kind. Maybe, the wizarding folks  _were_  wrong about them.

"Make three copies of this. I want to send one to my parents," Hermione instructed the shorter Creevey.

"And the other copy?" Draco asked.

"Why? You don't want one?" Hermione asked cheekily.

He gave her hand a slight squeeze. Hermione watched as his lips, unknowingly, curved into a lopsided smile.

That night was spent wonderfully. He spent more than a couple songs just dancing with Hermione. And then the rest of the evening saw them walking leisurely through the brightly lit gardens talking about their lives, likes and experiences.

When it was time to bid each other goodbye, Draco couldn't resist and leaned down to place a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

But she moved in the last moment and his lips landed on hers. He was surprised, sure, but he wasn't one to let an opportunity go.

When Hermione didn't protest, he deepened his kiss. He felt her respond enthusiastically. Draco felt it was totally out of character for Hermione to act rashly but who was he to complain. Draco took a chance and ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking permission.

Draco would never accept this but he actually jumped a little when Hermione responded by tasting his lips tentatively. Soon, their kiss got more intense.

Draco ran his hands over her gown, which he found was rather thin, and in-turn felt Hermione's small hands trace his back. They got lost into each other, regardless of the time that passed by.

Merlin, wasn't that one of the best nights of his life!

* * *

 

Soon after that night, Draco had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend with a bouquet where the outer ring was made of red carnation, followed by a ring of violets, then yellow roses and a single dark rose in the middle of the bouquet. She did take her time and asked him about the flower arrangement. It was only after that did she say yes.

Hermione was a wonderful girlfriend. She didn't nag him or didn't cling to him like a baby monkey. That doesn't mean he didn't pull her into isolated alleys or the empty broom closets.

During once such personal time, Draco heard footsteps and put Hermione behind him giving her time to take care of her flustered state. He, then, noticed that Gryffindor Muggleborn guy -some...D...Dean!- walking suspicious past the abandoned alcove where Draco and Hermione had been making out.

 _'Why is that guy walking like that?'_  Draco thought.

Draco came out and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder from behind.

"What are you doing here? It's nearly after curfew."

"Doin' ma business, bro," Dean replied without turning to face Draco.

"What?"

But before Draco could get an explanation from Dean, a crowd of students surrounded him.

"A graph book!"

"I need three ink pens."

"Batteries. I need at least two pairs. One for me and one for Ginny." This came from Hermione.

"Wait! What?" Draco asked his girlfriend who was now part of the crowd.

"Ginny likes listening to music," Hermione told him jumping from one feet to another waiting for her turn to get her items.

"That doesn't explain why she needs batter-eyes," Draco argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. " _Batteries_  run the music player, remember? I gave you one too. I was getting a pair for mine so I thought to take one pair for Ginny too."

Draco didn't mention that he had ruined that music player. After it stopped playing music, he had casted a spell on it to make it play music again. That pesky thing just exploded into pieces.

 _'It seems it must have run of batteries,'_  Draco realised. "What's this boy doing?" Draco asked instead pointing out to Dean who was taking the coins and giving his ' _customers_ ' what they wanted. He would deal with that device later.

"I call them Smuggleborns. They smuggle muggles stuffs into the castle for their customers. And provide them at places like this."

"Why?"

"Dean gets a kick out of the whole cloak and dagger thing. It makes him feel important. Wait—let me show you something," Hermione said turning towards Dean who didn't have any customers lurking now. "Hey, Dean. Draco's very new to this. So, could you introduce yourself?"

Dean flashed Hermione a smile and held out his hand for Draco to shake.

As soon as Draco shook Dean's hand, Dean said, "The name's Born. Smuggleborn."

Draco looked at his girlfriend for clarification. But he found her sporting a wide grin.

"But your name is Dean Thomas," Draco stated.

"Well then. The name's Smuggleborn, Dean Thomas Smuggleborn. It was a pleasure meeting you but now I GTG," Dean replied as he slowly slinked into the shadows and walked away humming an oddly catchy tune.

"What. Was. That?"

"You just watched the black market in action, Draco," Hermione replied.

"That notorious black market that sells those thinner than parchment things with grids!" Draco exclaimed.

"They are called graph papers, Draco! Gods, hasn't anyone introduced you to the muggle things that available in Hogwarts?"

"What's G T G?"

"Got To Go," Hermione replied.

"Go where?" Draco asked in confusion.

"G T G. Dean said that. It means Got To Go," Hermione explained, smirking at him.

"There is something large going on in Hogwarts that I have no idea about, right?" Draco questioned her, defeat colouring his tone.

"Draco," Hermione cooed. "Don't worry. Your Muggleborn girlfriend shall teach you everything. And we are going to start with Disney movies."

The glint in his girlfriend's eye made him wary. But he trusted her enough.

. . .

Friday nights turned into movie nights. Hermione used the Room of Requirement as her personal movie theatre.

The Room turned into a cosy place with a loveseat and a wide screen to show the movies. She managed to turn yet another Muggle device magical interference resistive.

In the beginning, she made him watch children's movie. She vehemently told him that Disney movies were for every age but come on… a story about a baby deer living in a forest? Yes, it was a nice story. Yes, even he was saddened by the death of Bambi's mother. But it essentially was a children's movie.

Despite that, did it stop his girlfriend? Of course not! Draco wasn't nearly that lucky.

Now after going through a month of movie night, Draco found his favourite genre- the action fantasy genre.

Today, Hermionedecided to invite their friends too. It was a conglomeration of all students regardless of their houses. Hermione had selected the latest movie they hadn't seen yet.

This one was another Disney movie given many of their friends hadn't seen a movie before and Hermione loved following her movie traditions.

Draco would never accept it but even he liked watching those children's movie. What he liked more was watching Hermione mouthing those sappy songs.

She fiddled with all those…rope like things called wires and set up those devices that will project the movie on the big, white screen. His girlfriend was a genius.

Watching his girlfriend look so happy was worth sharing their special time with their friends.

Draco was positive he heard Blaise, Pansy and Potter sniffle when Moana's grandmother died. Hell, even Hermione had tears running down her face making him feel like an unfeeling jerk.

Even then, it was worth getting facing Mugglization. After all, he had a wonderful girlfriend who would guide him through this fun ride.

. . .


	4. How Did This Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He merely went there to satisfy his curiosity. He didn't know that would that would have gained him a child. How.Did.This.Happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> CHASER 3: [Seeker, Jade Vivian Neris de Silvera, Arrows]-Secret Harry/Snape friendship and that Snape lives in the end but is hidden. There was never a funeral for him.
> 
> Optional Prompts:
> 
> 4\. (food) Bagel
> 
> 6\. (location) nightclub
> 
> 15\. (object) suitcase
> 
> Beta:
> 
> Flye Autumne, Aima D. Duragon.
> 
> Word Count: 2998

 

* * *

Severus looked down at his ruined robe and sighed. There was a gaping hole in his beautiful, black robe- the one Pomona had gifted him. His chamber door creaked and from the inside of the hole in his robe, he saw a boy of eleven enter with a sheepish expression on his face.

Snape didn't think one moment before snarling. "How. Did. This Happen?"

The boy gulped audibly and wrung his hands. Severus dropped the robe and pinched the bridge of the nose. The kid was yet to come out of the trauma and he couldn't be the one to make him relive that.

"Harry," Severus started quietly, "I am not angry about this. But you have to tell me who did this. It is for your own good."

"Promise me you won't punish her," Harry pleaded.

_'That Granger girl!'_ Snape concluded angrily.

"Hermione thought you were the one hexing my broom at the match," Harry explained in a rush.

"So she set my robes on fire?"

"She distracted you and my broom stopped bucking around and I caught my first snitch. See!" Harry held out his golden snitch for Severus to see.

Severus couldn't help the quirking of his lips into a half smile.

"I didn't know one could catch a snitch the way you did," Severus commented.

"I didn't know that either. But it wasn't pleasant." Harry's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I would hope so. Okay, it's almost time for supper. Go, freshen up and have a hearty meal with lots of vegetables."

"Yes, Dad," Harry murmured absently. He then proceeded to hug Severus and went his way to the dorms.

What Harry didn't see was a stunned Severus whose world had stopped for a minute.

_Dad_.

That word seemed so weighing to him. Severus' own father was someone he would wish on his enemy and now it seemed that the son of his dead childhood friend saw his as a father…

Merlin! He wasn't ready to be a father yet! He was merely Harry's...guardian. Yes, guardian.

Severus couldn't help but think back on the time when he had seemed to adopt this boy. He hadn't meant to spy on Dumbledore that day. But, he was curious like the rest of the world to know the whereabouts of the Boy-Who-Lived. He wasn't a good friend to Lily, the least he could do was know if the kid was okay or not.

To his growing horror, Severus had found himself standing on the street that led to a Muggle house. That Muggle house that he knew housed the worst sort of people.

Number Four, Privet Drive.

He had to take a step and he did. Standing on the doorstep, a loud cry of a babe had greeted him accompanied by a louder shout from a man and the whining of a woman.

_'They didn't take long, did they?'_  Severus had thought as he steeled himself to meet the sight of Lily's boy getting abused by his own blood.

What followed next was a therapeutic series of incidents that Severus still recalled to cheer himself up. Severus smirked as he recalled the expression on Petunia's face when her husband had sported the pig's nose. Hah! That suited Vernon.

Since then, Severus had visited that house almost every week. The fear had motivated them to keep Harry fed and clothed. It was obvious that they couldn't give more than that; at that juncture, that had been more than enough. Now that Harry was at Hogwarts, he would make sure he grew up like a normal child.

But that doesn't mean he was going to forget the destruction of his loved robe- Oh, no! He was going to keep an eye on that witch. One step out of line and she'll be clean bowled- detention! For life.

After such positive thoughts, Severus focused on grading the papers of the third years who seemed to be imitating trolls. And troll shall they get as grades too!

* * *

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and wished for the umpteenth time that he would stop finding Harry and his entourage in such messy situations.

They had solved the puzzles that Dumbledore had set in the third-floor corridor. Dumbledore hadn't told any of the staff members why they had to design such a low-level puzzle. As if Dumbledore wanted kids to solve them. And kids had solved it, more precisely his ward had solved it.

"How. Did. This. Happen?"

"I found someone was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone and we decided to stop them," Harry explained as he sat up on the hospital bed.

"Why you, pray tell? Why not, let's see, a seventh-year student?" Severus snarled.

"Eh… we panicked?"

"That's not the right answer."

Harry couldn't say anything more about it. He just kept staring at his hands and said nothing more.

_'If this didn't justify the Hat's sorting Harry in Gryffindor, then nothing can,'_  Severus thought.

"Next time you do something like this, I'll make sure you serve detention until you are thirty!" Severus threatened.

Harry's eyes widened at the threat. He apologized and hung his head guiltily. Severus felt a little bad but he didn't do something uncharacteristic like hug the boy. Instead, he just patted his head. Harry then went on telling the whole story from the beginning.

Yes, he was upset at what Harry did but that didn't kerb his pride that Harry had managed to fight off the intruder. Of course, he had help in the form of the second last Weasley and book smart Granger but it was Harry alone who faced—

"You mean to say that You-Know-Who was attached to Quirrell's head?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, a face in the back of his head!"

"And Quirrell got burnt when he touched you?"

"Yes."

"In the struggle, you passed out?"

"Yes." Harry nodded vigorously.

Severus let out a deep breath.

It looked to Harry that his father figure had arrived at a conclusion.

"Harry, it's time you took extra remedial classes with me for Occlumency."

* * *

 

Severus stalked down the corridors, his robes fluttering ominously behind him. Madam Pomfrey had summoned him immediately to the hospital wing while he was in the middle of potion brewing.

Severus' scowl deepened. He wasn't anyone's house elf to be at their beck and call! He angrily strode into the hospital wing only to be confronted by Pomfrey, quickly, shutting the curtains around a patient's bed. Quiet sniffles could be heard coming from behind the curtains.

"What is it, Pomfrey?"

"I hope you can promise me not to confide with anyone about what you are going to see next."

Severus merely nodded curtly. For Pomfrey, maybe, that nodding was enough and drew back the curtains. A young cat girl hybrid sat on the bed looking at him like a deer in headlights.

"How. Did. This. Happen, Miss Granger?"

The girl involuntarily gave a feline whimper and replied, "Wrong hair in...the...the Polyjuice Potion."

"Ah! So you have been the one who was stealing the ingredients from under my nose?"

Hermione just nodded as a fat tear ran down her furry cheek.

"Who helped you?" Severus asked sternly.

Hermione didn't answer right away but the intensity of Severus' glare made her answer.

"Harry and Ron."

"They helped make it?"

"N-no."

"Then?"

"They-they helped steal the ingredients."

"And you made this potion all on your own?"

Hermione merely nodded.

"After this...ordeal, I want you to meet me at the Potions Lab."

Hermione tearfully nodded.

Severus wasn't letting this potential potions prodigy waste her talents. He would train her.

* * *

 

It was Harry's third year now. The last year was a disaster. His newest, unofficial apprentice got petrified, his adopted ward nearly got himself killed; all because Dumbledore didn't take these things seriously. And now, Sirius Black was on loose. Everybody thought him to be a mass murderer but Severus knew better. Black was dangerous- killer or not.

"How did this happen?" Severus asked tiredly.

Dumbledore didn't say anything to put his worries to ease. The old man didn't even know about the unlikely relationship that has developed between the unfortunate boy and him.

It was bad that Sirius Black managed to get into Hogwarts, it was worse that he was looking for Harry. He would move the mountains if it needs to keep Harry safe. He had already lost Lily. He wouldn't lose his—

Severus' thoughts stilled. Since when did he start thinking Harry as his.

Severus walked past Dumbledore not waiting to hear the answer to the question he asked. He had an earth-shattering epiphany. He needed his time.

_The jaw of the werewolf widened enough for Severus to see the saliva covered fangs glisten in the moonlight. He didn't turn around but he knew three kids were cowering behind his robe- his kid, his apprentice and his...godson?_

_'When did Draco come here? Wasn't the Weasley kid supposed to be behind him?'_

_Severus couldn't think anymore as it was then that the werewolf charged at him only to get thwarted by a huge dog._

_Severus turned around and hugged the kids to Disapparate away. When he opened his eyes, he saw a massive goblet in front of him overflowing with...fire?_

_'The Goblet of Fire? But it isn't this massive.'_

_Out from the flames came a ferocious dragon- that wretched Hungarian Horntail. It opened its maw to blow a torrent of fire over his kids. Severus shouted, "AGUAMENTI!"_

_The water abated the flames but it kept on flowing and flowing until Severus felt submerged in the water. He didn't know what to do- so he swam. He had a gut feeling and he was simply following it._

_There! By the rocks, he found his precious wards tied and bound to those rocks- in suspended animation- waiting to be rescued. He swam towards them when he saw—_

_'NO! It can't be! The Dark Lord can't be back!'_

_But he knew the Dark Lord was on his way back. His Dark Mark had been darker lately._

_The Dark Lord laughed and pointed his wand at the hostages._

_"Time to tell them all goodbye, Severus. You don't deserve anyone, after all!"_

_As the green light came out of the yew wand, Severus somebody calling him._

"Severus? Seve—Dad! Dad! Wake up! Wake up!"

Severus woke up with a start only to find the worried face of Harry in front of him. Severus didn't think. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into his chest. Harry, in turn, hugged him hard. Severus didn't let him go until he assured himself that it was all a dream.

Harry knew such display of affection from his...dad was rare. So, he savoured every moment of it.

"Bad dream?" Harry asked watching Severus conjure a glass and fill it with water.

"The worse type," Severus replied. Harry's fourth year had probably aged him by ten years.

"You fear something bad is going to happen today, don't you?"

Severus was known to be straightforward- someone who didn't beat about the bush. So he replied honestly, "Yes. I do. So, I suggest you not think with your heart instead of your head. No matter what happens, don't try to be a hero. Fate has a plan for everyone. It's often useless fighting against it."

"But we write our own destiny."

"Sometimes...it's just a consolation we give ourselves, boy."

Severus then put his hand on Harry's shoulders. "Do your best today, Harry. Just don't blame yourself if something unexpected happens. Stay alive, no matter what."

Harry nodded his head solemnly. He hugged Severus again and went away. Severus looked at the clock- ten minutes to five in the morning. That boy went to lengths to meet up with him.

Severus smiled fondly. He couldn't help but feel dread that everything would change today.

* * *

 

It was sooner than later when Severus found that Harry had become a sombre fifth year. And here was he was sitting, without a word of protest as Severus dabbed the antiseptic on his hands. That bitch had dared to use Blood Quill on his son! She needs to be taught a lesson and soon. Severus got up and pulled out a small package.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"Next time you or your friends get a detention with Umbridge, use this." Severus handed Harry the package.

"What's this?"

"Blood Quills work on the person whose skin it touches. These are a pair of elbow length gloves."

Harry's brain took a little time to understand what Severus meant to tell him. When he finally realised it, after exactly twenty-five seconds, his eyes widened in surprise. Then a mischievous glint settled in them.

Umbridge was admitted to St. Mungo's in the following week. Apparently, she had given the whole class of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors altogether. Rest as they say is history.

That was the last Hogwarts had seen of Umbridge.

But it didn't change the fact that Draco was Death Eater. What changed was that he had a support system behind him. A support system that went by the name of Hermione Jean Granger. How that happened, Severus has no clue.

* * *

 

The end of the year was traumatizing for Severus. He killed Dumbledore with his own hands. Harry had to watch that happen while he was stunned and under the Invisibility Cloak. Death Eaters had broken into Hogwarts but were held at bay by the unlikely group of misfits who called themselves Dumbledore's Army.

Severus watched Bellatrix brandish her wand at Draco and cast Crucio at him for failing half of his mission. He watched still when Draco cast a Bombarda Maxima in self-defence. Later, he had to burn his robes away- for nothing could get Bellatrix's splattered innards off them.

Severus remembered how it was Neville who had spelled a muzzle on Greyback's head and Ginny who disarmed Greyback and kicked him out of the Tower, effectively killing the beast.

That night a message was sent to the Dark Lord. Severus managed to play the role of a good Death Eater and gladly suffered through the numerous Crucios cast on him.

At least he knew his kids had a fair chance of surviving this war.

Severus looked out the window of the Headmaster's chamber. The year had taken a toll on him. As soon as the Ministry fell, two of his kids had vanished. Draco and his parents had gone into hiding, the Weasleys secretly started an underground rebel network with everyone contributing in their own way.

The sudden disappearance of Gellert had thrown the Death Eaters into a frenzy. The Lovegoods had gone in hiding next. The Dark Lord was tearing at his nonexistent hair.

Severus had met his kids only once while they were on the run. Harry had refused to stop detach himself from Severus- it was the longest hug in the history of hugs. It was awkward for Harry to explain why Hermione's mentor and Ron's teacher-from-hell was called Dad by him.

Severus shook his head. That seemed such a long time away. His mark burned all of a sudden. Dread filled him. He knew it in his bones that today the Dark Lord shall attack Hogwarts.

* * *

 

Severus didn't know if it would be long, drawn war or not. He didn't even know what could be the outcome. All he knew was that he was going to die in this dirty shack. He hated when he was right. Severus was already seeing black in his vision.

_'If only I could see my kids one last time,'_  he lamented as he was bleeding out.

Some gods must have heard his request and soon he watched his godson and his...son desperately try to make him swallow potions. Both of them cried rather uglily as their hands, that were holding him up, shook badly.

When did this happen? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin working together to save someone like him- an unredeemable person.

Darkness engulfed Severus' vision and the last thing he saw was a head full of bushy brown hair.

His apprentice.

Now, he can finally go in peace.

* * *

 

**Three months later…**

The flat dingy apartment right on top of the nightclub was a horrible place for an apartment to be. But it served their needs for the time being.

Harry slathered his bagel with clotted cream. A pale hand handed him a pot of honey. Harry took then added a drizzle of it on his bagel and bit into it.

"Living out of the suitcase, huh?" Harry questioned as he watched his father take a sip of his tea.

"Right now, yes. I shall shift to the country today. I can't stand the crap music anymore," Severus replied with a sneer.

"I got the Potter Manor fixed. You can stay there until you get a nice country house."

"And where will you stay?"

"Grim Old Place."

Severus gave a small smile at that.

"Half the world's mad at me for not giving you a hero's goodbye. And the half the world thinks I am a liar. Again."

"Give them a fake funeral. Let them cry over my unappreciated self. They let you live in peace then."

"Naah. I won't. They...don't deserve it. They don't know you and I won't give them an opportunity to pretend."

A comfortable silence settled between them.

"Where is Draco?"

"In Australia with Hermione."

Severus hummed in reply.

"Wanna bet when they'll get married?"

"Fifty galleons on Hermione marrying Draco only after she's Under Secretary to Shacklebolt."

"That's rather specific."

Severus just shrugged.

Harry thought about it for a moment and shook his hand on it.

Severus watched Harry eat his breakfast. He thought back on the time when his life was nothing but an endless stretch of guilt and self-hate. But he now knew that he had finally reached the end of his tunnel. He was already in the light.

How did this happen?

Well...Severus had his curiosity of a cat to thank for that.

* * *

 

**This story shall be explanded later on ;)**


	5. Her Hero From Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wants to keep her safe. Like he does all the time. Even if he has to save her from herself. He just wants to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROUND 9
> 
> Prompt: Gloves: Write about a witch or wizard protecting someone.
> 
> Additional Prompts:
> 
> 11.(word) grass-stain
> 
> 15\. (word) slate
> 
> 7.(quote) Because when you are imagining, you might as well imagine something worthwhile. (Anne Shirley) ― L.M. Montgomery, Anne of Green Gables
> 
> Beta: Flye Autumne, Aima D. Duragon, Ragsweas.
> 
> Word Count: 1,698

He was late to his own anniversary. How shitty was that?

Ron hurried as he tried to weave past the crowd at the entrance of the Muggle pub where he and Hermione had celebrated their fifteenth anniversary. There she was, sitting with her legs crossed, in a beautiful black dress looking at her watch. He couldn't help being late- it took a toll on him coming this far. He was already exhausted. The Expulso blast he'd taken to the chest when he was on holiday in Greece with Hermione just a year prior had caused his ribs to cave in. A phantom pain burned in his chest even now. Maybe, one day, it would go away.

Finally, Ron made it to the table. She raised her head to give him a look before turning away to study the menu card placed before her.

Ron smiled, indulgently, at a scowl that adorned her face as she read the list of food on the menu. She always got a scowl when she read something very intently. Ron suddenly felt very envious of the menu card that had stolen the attention of his wife and the mother of his children.

Ron wondered what his children must be doing at school right now. It was Halloween today- they must be busy taking part in the feast and the party that would follow later.

Hugo and Rose. The apple of their parents' eyes. Ron sighed. He wished he could spend some time with them.

Hermione abruptly placed the card on the table and rested her hand on top. Ron went to place his hand over hers but she moved hers away before their fingers even touched. He gave a sad smile and watched her rub her bare arms, which he'd noticed had broken out in goosebumps.

How he wished he could get her under the covers and warm her up like he used to…

Hermione gave a sigh and pulled the coat she had hung across the back of her chair over her shoulders. Then, abruptly, she rose from her chair and began walking towards the pub's exit. Ron followed after her silently. He knew she was hurting but what could he do? He was helpless.

He followed her all the way to their flat and watched as Hermione switched on the lights, bathing their apartment in the cool light of the LED tubes that Hermione had insisted were environmental and magic friendly. His wife was rarely wrong about these things.

Ron saw that the coffee table was littered with photos from their wedding day, their honeymoon, the various vacations they had taken all over the world, and photos of Rose and Hugo over the years. Ron smiled. He loved their kids so much. He was so proud of them. Hermione and he had made two beautiful and intelligent kids. Ron leaned down to study the moving picture of his girl riding a broom like she was born on it while Hugo chased after Albus in Harry's garden.

Oh, how he wished he could hug his kids and keep them close to his heart. They were so far away…all of them.

Ron noticed a flicker of motion out of the corner of his eye and saw that his wife had, uncharacteristically, dumped her pea coat on the floor. After staring at it for a moment longer than necessary, she grumbled, "Stupid git! Taught me all sorts of bad manners" and went to pick up her coat and place it in its correct place.

Even after eighteen years of marriage, Ron still ogled his wife like the goddess she was- his goddess. His wife had maintained her shape, despite having two children. But now that he noticed, Hermione seemed a little under-weight.

' _What went wrong in the past year? Wasn't she eating well? Was she still in mourning?'_

His worries flew out of the window as he watched his wife give him a strip show starting with rolling down the stockings that she was never seen without. Merlin, how he loved those shapely stocking-clad legs. Ron couldn't resist and ran his fingers down her now bare legs.

Hermione gasped as she looked at him. Ron's breath got stuck in his lungs. Those big, brown, doe eyes that were a window to Hermione's soul stared at him with such intensity and love that for a moment, the world stopped spinning for Ron.

"I hate you," Hermione whispered.

"I know you don't. Despite what I've done, you really don't hate me," Ron replied back.

Hermione sighed and went to the ceiling high windows to look at the world down below. The penthouse that Ron and Hermione had bought together in the heart of wizarding London was their nest- a place where they had built their family and had nurtured it together.

Ron placed his hands on her shoulders from behind.

"I missed you," Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione sniffled and Ron saw her raise her hands to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I haven't forgiven you, you know," Hermione sobbed. "You left me when I needed you the most."

"I am so sorry," Ron apologised, though he knew the feeling of hurt and the betrayal and overwhelming sorrow that refused to dissipate. She needed more time. But it was time that he didn't have.

Ron ran his fingers down her body. Merlin, he had missed her. So badly. Yes, he was here to save Hermione from herself but he couldn't help himself from being selfish. He wanted to indulge in his pleasure one last time. Hermione turned around and immediately Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her and just stayed like that with Hermione's head tucked under his chin.

He was back in his paradise.

Hermione didn't move for the moment but shivers ran up and down her spine the whole time. She gave a sob and shook her head and moved away to restlessly pace the length of the bedroom.

She got dressed again. Hastily, she donned her woollen pants and Ron's old, grass stain covered sweater. Ron noticed that the sweater was so worn that it had become little more than a shrug. She did love stealing his clothes. Said it was more comfortable and his wife was all about comfortable clothes.

Ron was so caught up in remising that he almost missed how Hermione nearly flew out the door. He hurried after her only to find a crowd of costumed people milling about the streets. Children with their parents were travelling door to door trick or treating.

' _There was only one place where my love can go at this point of time.'_

It didn't take Ron long to find Hermione walking solemnly amongst the crowd of happy people. Ron walked a few steps behind her, knowing that if he took too many liberties with her, he would be stuck here like last time. He was here on a mission. And he would accomplish it! Ron smirked at the Muggle movie reference he made. He missed their movie nights too. Bloody hell, he missed  _everything_.

He spotted Hermione at the road crossing. She had made her way into the Muggle part rather quickly. Merlin, he didn't want to be late for this bit. Damn!

Ron gave up all pretence of manners and ran, shoving past people. He reached Hermione just at the nick of time. She was the only person at the crossing and already she had put her foot on the road crossing. He didn't have time. So he grabbed her sweater from behind and gave a mighty pull causing the material to rip a little. Hermione ungracefully fell on her back.

They both watched as a car zoomed by the place where Hermione had set foot on. One more second and she could have been killed.

' _Merlin, that was exhausting,'_  Ron thought. From the crowd, he spotted a head full of blonde hair making a beeline towards Hermione. Ron smiled.

' _Yes!'_  Ron rejoiced. ' _My work is done!'_  he thought as he felt himself Disapparating away

* * *

Hermione shot up and shouted, "Ron! RON! You bastard! I know it was you! It was fucking you this whole evening!"

"Granger? You okay?" asked Draco Malfoy- someone that Hermione really hadn't expected to be there.

"Malfoy? Did you see that?" Hermione asked him suddenly doubtful all of a sudden.

"It looked like you got Accio-ed," Draco said hesitantly.

"Bastard! How dare he! How dare he! After all that Ronald did! How-ho-how dare he!" Hermione ended with body-wracking sobs.

Draco hugged her to comfort her in her sorrow, giving her a shoulder to lean on. "You mean you saw him?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I...I felt him. Throughout the evening. I went to our favourite Muggle pub. From there I've been _feeling_  him. I—" Hermione started bawling again. She had finally realised that Ron had come from across the Veil on Samhain. He had come to protect her from herself. Her sweet, sweet Ron. Her husband who had taken a life-ending spell meant for her on his chest. Protected her with his life. And was still protecting her from beyond the Veil.

Hermione's eyes teared up again. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. The father of her children, her lover, her friend, her protector. She prayed that it wasn't her imagination. But it was her imagination then she did imagine something worthwhile. Like Anne Shirley of Anne of Green Gables once said, "Because when you are imagining, you might as well imagine something worthwhile."

"I felt Astoria today too," Draco confessed softly.

"Whaa…?" Hermione asked incoherently.

"I wasn't thinking, what's with Scorp away at school, and almost took one Firewhisky too many. She...she saved me. Got my nanny elf on my case. She…" Draco trailed off.

Hermione merely nodded. She understood what he was going through.

"Will you come and visit Ron...Ron's...grave with me?" Hermione offered. "I was on my way there when…"

Draco nodded and walked alongside Hermione. Draco knew it in his bones that this incident today cleaned his metaphorical slate regarding his relation with Hermione.

Somewhere from up above, a star twinkled brightly as the scene unfolded underneath it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever Romione. Though I couldn't help the bit with Draco at the end. I had to put some positive vibe at the end.


	6. His Princess Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was his Princess Charming who lit up his dark life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROUND 10
> 
> CHASER 3: 1970's: You Light Up My Life — Debby Boone
> 
> Optional Prompts:
> 
> 4.(dialogue) "How could you possibly think that was a good idea?"
> 
> 5.(quote) 'A lot of people I know believe in positive thinking, and so do I. I believe everything positively stinks.' — Lew Col
> 
> 6.(quote) "I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed,' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with." — Hagrid.
> 
> Beta: Flye Autumne, Aima D. Duragon.
> 
> Word count: 2,964

* * *

 

 

Draco was sleeping deeply when his blanket moved away from his body. He opened his mouth to groan out a complain when a small hand patted his face.

"Daddy, you awake?" a voice squeaked.

"Cassie is scared. And me too."

Draco woke up instantly and tried to blink the remnants of his dream away. "Scorp? Cas?" he mumbled his voice thick with sleep.

"Daddy, scary light outside," Cassie said.

"Did the thunder scare you, my Princess?" Draco asked as he sat up to accommodate his kids into the bed. Hermione hadn't stirred yet. She'd had a taxing day at work. She was entitled her rest. He could take care of their scared little humans for the night, couldn't he?

Cassiopeia nodded her head. There was another flash of lightning followed by the loud rumble of thunder. Cassie squeaked and dove into her dad's neck for protection while Scorpius covered her with his tiny body. Their twins were rather protective of each other. But Scorp was always the one to protect Cassie, and Cassie was his rock of unyielding support.

Rocky broom ride? No, worries. Sister Cassie to Scorp's motivational 'rescue'. Playschool kids teasing Cassie? Big brother Scorp was always ready to scare away the meanies. And they were barely four.

The two of them settled around Draco when Cassie demanded a story.

"One from Beedle the Bard's book?" Draco asked as he reached for the mentioned book that was on the bedside table.

"No. New story today, Daddy," Scorp demanded.

"Yes, Daddy. New story," Cassie added.

Draco turned his head and saw that the clock read two-thirty in the morning. Not exactly the best time for creative juices to flow. So, he decided to pull a classic 'once upon a time'

move. He was sure by the time he reached the middle of the story, his kids would be sound asleep.

"Okay, so have you settled in?" A pair of nodding heads answered his question. "Tucked in? No arms or legs out?" Again answers were nodded. "We all know what happens to kids who don't sleep tucked in, don't we?"

"They get grabbed by the ghouls under the bed!" Scorp supplied excitedly.

"No, they just get frost bites," Cassie replied haughtily.

Draco merely shook his head. His daughter seemed to be a lovely copy of Hermione's wits and his 'evil' tendencies, as Hermione often complained.

The kids were squabbling quietly—keeping in mind that their mommy was asleep just behind daddy and they shouldn't wake her up because she was tired. His overachieving wife. Draco shook his head at the turn his thoughts were taking.

"So, story?"

"Yes, please," the twins chorused. Such polite children they were raising. Draco couldn't help himself and kissed the two of them on the forehead.

"Okay then. Once upon a time, there lived a young Prince who thought he was the best in the world. He was so busy believing that he was the best of the best, purest of the pure that he never paid attention to anyone but himself. He used to think that he was on the top of the world but he didn't realise that in reality, he had mistaken his prison to be his world…"

Cassie gasped at the dark beginning. Scorp patted her hand and implored her to listen on. Scorp was a sucker for dark, scary stories.

"It wasn't until one fateful day that the young Prince realised what a danger he was in. But that day came so swiftly that he didn't get a chance to think about it. Someone had broken down the walls around his prison. And he just remained sitting there as he watched all the walls holding other prisoners being broken down. His parents, the king and the queen didn't care about anything. They had found their Prince and they went home straight away. But that's when the troubles began all over again…"

* * *

 

The Aurors had collected his parents and him directly from the Malfoy Manor. They had found the three of them huddled together on the couch crying their hearts out. Immediately, he and his father were shipped to Azkaban and his mother to a Ministry holding cell. Thank Merlin, his mother was spared.

The time after that was a blur. Words made no sense to him — they had all turned into a loud buzzing. Where was he? Who was with him? Nothing mattered anymore. He hadn't eaten anything in the past two days…or was it three days? He didn't know. He remembered drinking water when his throat was dry as a parchment but food…

It wasn't until his nose was itchy when he found his hands were bound to a chair.

_Again?_

"You have been charged with—"

"—client was forced!"

"Death Eater! Son of a Death Eater can be nothing but—"

"He is merely a boy of—"

"Dark Mark! On a child! I say he is not a child but a devil—"

"—I would like to call my witness—"

Then the voice he associated with annoyance spoke loud and clear. "I hate war as only a soldier who has lived it can, only as one who has seen its brutality, its futility, its stupidity. Trust me as a  _child_ soldier myself I know what he meant when he said that. What you see before you is a child soldier who just happened to be on the losing side. I do not know what judgement shall be passed in this courtroom and as a witness, I shall do what is required of me. But I just wanted to remind every authority sitting here that had the tables been turned it would have been me, Hermione Granger —Muggle-born and Undesirable No. Two— being shipped to Azkaban."

A hush of silence followed. Only an occasional click and flash of camera disturbed the pin drop silence.

"History is written by the victors. So let us write a history that our next generation would be proud of. So that mistakes like these are not repeated."

And what followed was a clamour and loud requests for silence.

But Draco's attention was honed in on the petite brunette who seemed to have enough compassion to fill an ocean. For the first time since the sixth year, Draco felt a spark of something in him ignite.

* * *

 

"Was that Hope fairy's touch?" Cassie asked her father.

"It must have been," Draco replied as he pulled her to him. Scorp, not wanting to be left behind, snuggled in. "What happened next?" Scorp asked.

"The Prince knew the bad things he had done —some that he did on his own and some that he had been forced to do. He was told to correct his wrongdoings," Draco said. "He was told to help people."

* * *

 

Draco had been sentenced to community service. Without his wand. For one year he would be wandless at 'work' and after that, he would be put under observation. In the meantime, he would be working under Madam Rosmerta as her assistant. Draco wondered if getting Kissed by the Dementor would have better than getting jeered and spat on every other moment.

He sighed as he bent down to pick up the pieces of the broken glass that a customer had dropped on purpose at his feet. It was merely the second week. He had fifty-two weeks and two days more to suffer through.

Somebody stepped on his hand and it got crushed against the glass pieces that covered floor and the boot. Draco winced but didn't do anything else. He watched as the boot lifted and he saw the floor had been stained by his blood.

_'Great, more work.'_

"That could have been my hand picking up the glass pieces had Harry not been able to defeat Voldemort, you know that?" a very cold voice said.

Draco lifted his head only to find Granger pull out her wand and cast healing spells on his hand.

"Come to think of it, the Death Eaters would have probably made me swallow the glass pieces. What do you think, Harry?" Granger continued.

"I think that Mason here would have had to do the same since he's one of 'us'," Harry replied, contempt dripping in his voice.

"We didn't sacrifice ourselves so that you could take place of the current residents of Azkaban," Hermione added.

The Mason in question tucked tail and fled.

"Coward," Harry huffed and squatted down to help Draco.

"It's alright. I can handle it," Draco mumbled not wanting to draw more attention towards himself.

"No. It is not alright. Don't worry. I will… I'll look into this," Hermione replied.

"Look… I...I don't need your pity. I can take care of this on my own," Draco said quietly. He didn't need pity from the person who he used to torment.

"You don't have to do this alone," Hermione said softly.

"This is my burden to bear. I earned this."

* * *

 

"The Prince met that special person. But you know the sad thing?" Draco narrated.

"What, Daddy?" Scorp asked.

"The Prince had never known how special that girl was to this world. And he had behaved very badly with her when he was younger. He called her names, bumped into her on purpose, was a general meanie to her. But look! How this person was the one to show her kindness," Draco said.

"The Prince served his sentence for being such a big meanie at the nice inn. And that girl kept visiting him almost every other day. He didn't like that."

"Why did he not like that, Daddy?" Scorp's eyes were large and questioning.

"The Prince's father, the King, had taught the Prince all his life to be proud and snooty. And now that the Prince was forced to do the humble work, he didn't want anyone to see it. Especially, since that girl was the one he annoyed. He thought she would make fun of him. But she did nothing like that. This girl —she was a Princess. The Gryffindor Princess. In schoo—Er…in the kingdom, people would often find her accompanied by her two very simple-minded Knights. And this Princess, she was always kind to him whenever she came to that inn and…treated him like she would treat her friend. Children, this Prince was a lonely boy. He had friends but not true friends. He yearned for a true friend who would be there for him through thick and thin. You know, through troubles or joy. He thought this girl was trying to be his friend. But then he found, she was kind to everyone. She was friendly with everyone. So he did his best to push her away from him."

* * *

 

"Granger, I don't need your protection," Draco had spat out one day when Hermione had fended off his regular tormentors.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco interrupted her. "I know you have the biggest heart. Your heart probably bleeds when you see me, but for Merlin's sake, back off. I am not a kid. I can take care of myself. I don't need your canoodling."

' _Besides, you do this for everyone. I am not special to you.'_

"Malfoy, I am not doing this to demean you. I am doing this—" Hermione began but Draco cut in.

"For one noble reason or the other. I…I don't care. I want to be left alone. Please."

Draco didn't tell her how he had stumbled upon the fact that the War Heroes had taken upon themselves to be the guardians of the Death Eaters or the Death Eater's children serving community sentences. Like him, Blaise and Theo were all serving their sentences. Since neither of them had cast an Unforgivable before they seemed to have got off easy. Goyle, on the other hand, was serving a five years house arrest sentence without a wand.

Looks like Granger had been burdened with the responsibility of being the guardian of him.

Why was he feeling sad about that? It was good, no? It was better than having Potter or, Merlin forbid,  _Weasel_  on his case, right? Then why did it feel so bad? Yes, so he admired the brilliant girl with her unfortunate blood. Yes, so he got a beating from his father for demanding to have Granger's blood heritage found. Draco believed that she could not be a Mud—Muggleborn. His father had told him all his life that they were inferior, weak and underneath them. Yes, he wanted her to have a weakness for the heir of the ancient and noble house of Malfoy. Yes, he wanted her to want him as her friend when he was a first-year student. And here she was being friendly with him because she was being a good person. Saving the reformed guy from the hands of his tormentor. So why was he sad?

"My parents always told me to never let go of an opportunity," Hermione looked at him in the eye and said. "If there's an opportunity to succeed, grab it. If there's an opportunity to make more friends, grab it. If there's an opportunity to reconcile, grab it."

"And you are trying to reconcile with your bully? Why? How could you possibly think that was a good idea? Six years of bullying and bad mouthing from me wasn't enough for you?" Draco questioned her.

Hermione's lips thinned at that. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Because I want to know what Draco Malfoy would be without the prejudice ingrained in him."

"Why? Why do you want to know? Why not leave things to be the way they are?"

"Because that is how this War came to be. By leaving things be the way they are."

* * *

"She had extended the olive branch to the Prince. She brought him to the point where he had to choose if he wanted to be good or remain bad," Draco recounted.

"And what did the Prince choose?" Cassie asked.

"He chose to be good. The Prince was in the darkness but the Princess came like a beacon of light; lighting up his life like nobody had ever done before. The Princess began treating him like a friend and before he knew it, the Prince had come to tolerate the simple-minded, foolish Knights that accompanied the Princess. The Princess made it her mission to show him the world he never knew existed. She took him to the Muggle world! At first, the Prince was so scared, but as time went by, he realised there was nothing to be scared of."

"Yeah. I like the amuse-parks! And the playgrounds! They are so nice. Oh, oh! When can we go the zoo again?" Scorp asked excitedly, his sleepiness disappearing like smoke.

"Three tomorrows later, love," Draco assured.

"Whaa- 'appened nest?" Cassie asked slurring sleepily.

"The Prince didn't know when it first happened but…he started considering the Princess as his friend. They went out together with the knights and the acquaintance of Prince —the Knight who never laughed and the Knight who joked all the time. The Prince finally finished serving his punishment. They all went to an elegant ball to celebrate. That was the first time when the Prince saw the Princess in a very different light. He realised what a treasure he had been bestowed with. They became very good friends —they ate together, went out for dinn-picnics together."

"Did they get married?" Cassie asked.

"That happened a long time later. The Prince decided to be a very good friend to the Princess before being her husband.

* * *

Draco didn't know how any of this had come to be. One moment, he and Hermione were enjoying a nice home-cooked meal and the next moment he found himself lying naked beside her, satisfied to the bones.

Hermione was fiddling with the cover when she turned to him. "Marry me, Draco."

"What?" Draco's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

Taking Draco's startled expression, Hermione misunderstood, "I know...I mean, I am sorry. I just...I wasn't thinking...I…"

"No, no. I...don't have...I don't mind...I meant. Isn't it something the guy supposed to do?" Draco fumbled out an explanation.

"Gryffindor to the bones," Hermione replied, her cheeks flushed.

"Are you sure about this? I...My family name isn't what it used to be. Not that I mean that it was good before but it's tainted. And…"

"Why can't you think positive about this? I made your work easier, no?"

"A lot of people I know believe in positive thinking, and so do I. I believe everything positively stinks. In my life at least."

"You know Hagrid once said a very nice thing," then Hermione mimicked Hagrid and said, "I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed,' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with."

"Nice way to get rid of the mood but good words," Draco said with a chuckle.

Hermione slapped his shoulder that was near her free hand. Draco pulled her into him and wrapped his arm around her waist and tucked her head under his chin. Maybe the Fates wanted him to be happy for once.

* * *

 

"Nice story to make them all go to sleep, darling," Hermione murmured sleepily from beside him.

"Our little angels," Draco commented as he looked at the two of them sleeping into the crook of his arm. They fell asleep before Draco could end the story.

"And what happened next?" Hermione asked as she cuddled Draco with her front to his back

"They got married and had two beautiful kids. And they lived happily ever after."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you please.


End file.
